Summer of love
by ilovepeeta4ever
Summary: When Katniss gets caught stealing again, her dad sends her to her mother's for the summer as punishment. Will her stay at her mom's house, change her behavior? Or will it stay the same? Will the baker in town be able to help her? (Summary for now) Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: For those of you who are wondering, yes this story used to be called,' the promise,' but I decided to rewrite the story because I didn't like how it turned out.**

**I know, the summary sucks but it's temporary. As we get deeper in the story, I'll have a better summary, just bear with me for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or its characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins. And I don't own the movie or novel ,' last song.' All credit goes to Nicholas Sparks.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"I have no idea what to do with you anymore, you're going to your mother's," My dad says as we get in the car.

"It was an accident!" I yell.

"Really? What about two days ago? Was that an accident as well?" He scolds.

I sigh and pull at my hair," I swear this was the last time! Just don't send me to mom's!"

"You had enough chances," He says and starts the car.

I sigh and kick the dashboard.

"Put your seatbelt on." He demands.

I roll my eyes and put it on.

My best friend Cassie and I were walking around at the mall. I saw a pair of combat boots which I instantly fell in love with.

_Flashback..._

_"It's too much money," I roll my eyes._

_"Who said anything about money?" She wiggles her brows; I smirk._

_End of flashback..._

Right when we were leaving the store, the alarm went off and we were caught.

Dad parks the car in the driveway, turns to me, and says," I just want to know why you did it?"

" I was scared and-" I begin

"Quit lying," He mutters.

I roll my eyes and get out the car.

"Katniss Everdeen, come back here!" He scolds.

I race up the steps and unlock the door with my house key. I get in the house and go up the stairs.

"Katniss!" My dad yells.

"What!" I yell and look down the stairs.

"Don't you walk away from me!" He yells.

"What do you want?" I yell.

"Give me an honest answer." He tells me.

"I stole because I wanted to!" I yell. I'm not going to tell him that I didn't have enough money. He's always offering to give me money but I deny. He had to waste a lot of money on the divorce. He doesn't need to waste it on me; the child that he got stuck with.

He sighs and says," Go pack your bags."

I huff and go to my room. I grab a bag and start to throw my clothes into it.

An hour later, grab my bag, my phone, and head downstairs.

Just as I enter the living room, dad turns to me and says," Ready?"

"Yeah," I say in a distant tone and head towards the car.

When I get in, I make sure to slam the door so he can know how angry I am.

He knows I don't like going to mom's. The last time I went to visit her, was four years ago for spring break.

My dad gets in the car and I say," How long will I be there?"

"Just for the rest of the summer," He starts the car.

"Dad, that's two months!" I shriek." I have friends-"

"You'll survive." He says with annoyance.

I glare at him and look out the window.

...

"Katniss," I feel someone shake my shoulder.

"Hmh," I groan and swat the person's hand away.

"Get up, we're here," I hear Dad's voice.

I rub my eyes and grab my bags before I get out.

"Daddy!" I hear prim's squeals.

She jumps on dad and plants kisses on both his cheeks.

"I haven't seen you in a long time!" She starts to cry.

"John! Katniss!" My mother comes out the house with a big smile.

Dad sets Prim down and gives mom a hug.

"Hi Katniss," Prim smiles.

"Prim," I greet, trying to hide my anger.

"You...look...different," My mom says in shock looking at me from head to toe.

I'm wearing ripped jeans, with my favorite band as a t-shirt, with combat boots. I'm wearing eye liner, I have a nose ring, and my hair is in a messy braid.

I roll my eyes and walk towards the house.

"Katniss, come back here!" Dad calls after me.

I ignore him and keep walking.

"Katniss!" He yells in anger.

"What?" I hiss in anger.

"Don't be rude to your mother," He glares at me.

"John, it's fine-" Mom begins.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry I look different. I'm sorry I'm not the same bubbly fourteen year old?" I say with venom dripping off my voice.

Dad sighs and says," Please behave yourself. Don't give your mother trouble."

" If you think about it she deserves it. She gave you trouble when-" I begin.

"Stop it." Dad glares at me while glancing at mom.

She looks like she's close to tears. She's really great at playing the victim, I have to give her that.

"I'm going inside, I'll see you in two months," I reply and enter the house.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you all think? Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me in the reviews or PM.**

**Also, this story will kind of be like the last song, but I added a bunch of my ideas so the story wont be predictable.**

**Next update should be soon, as well as for my other stories.**

**Have a great weekend:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: See you all at the bottom..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins. And I don't own the last song. All credit goes to Nicholas Sparks. **

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I place the last of my clothes in the drawer and close it.

There's a light knock on the door.

"Yeah," I mumble.

"Dinner's ready," Prim says in a barely audible voice.

"Coming," I reply as I undo my messy braid.

I take off my boots revealing my black socks.

I change into some black yoga pants and a pajama shirt of one of my favorite bands.

I head outside and smell something good. My stomach growls in approval.

When I get to the kitchen, I see that there's a table suitable for six people.

There's three plates close to one end of the table served with food.

I grab a plate and scoot to the far edge.

Prim enters the room with a big smile but it lowers when she sees where I'm at.

She looks like she's in pain for a second but recovers. She walks over to her seat and sits down.

Mom enters the room wearing pajamas and sits down as well.

I start to eat and mom says," So Katniss, how has high school been?"

"I graduated months ago," I mutter and shove pasta in my mouth.

" No, I know I just wanted to-" She begins.

I drop my fork on the plate and look up.

"It doesn't matter how high school was, drop it." I glare at her from across the table.

She looks shocked but gives me a small nod.

I go back to eating my food and ignore them both.

They start talking about a festival happening tomorrow.

"Are you going, Katniss?" Prim asks me in a polite tone.

"Anything to get me away from here," I mutter and get up.

I place my plate in the sink and grab a water bottle.

I march towards the room and slam the door shut. I jump on the bed and drink water.

I lay back and think of everything that happened today.

In the middle of my thoughts, it gets interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What?" I growl.

"Its me," Mom says," Can I come in?"

"It's your house, you don't have to ask," I roll my eyes.

She comes in and closes the door behind her.

"If you're angry take it out on me, not on Prim," She states.

"Protecting the wanted one," I mutter.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing." I roll my eyes.

When my parents were divorced, they both had the option to pick one of us. Dad and Mom both wanted prim but Prim decided to stay with mom so Dad got stuck with me.

"I heard that you've been stealing for the past three-" She begins.

"Will you just leave me alone?!" I yell at her.

"No, because I care!" She yells back.

"Oh, you care?" I laugh coldly." When did the caring about me start, huh?"

"I've always cared about you!" She yells with tears in her eyes.

I roll my eyes and say," You can stop playing the victim."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mom sniffs and tries to hold the tears back.

"Get out," I mutter.

"No-" She begins.

"Mom, I want nothing to do with you," I growl," Just get out and leave me alone and it'll be like I'm not here the rest of the summer."

"But I want you to be here," She says in a small voice.

"Well I don't," I mutter.

_The Next Day..._

I wake up to the sound of a blender.

I groan and use a pillow to cover my ears.

The sound gets louder by ever passing minute.

I growl and get up.

I march into the kitchen and see that mom is making a smoothie.

"SHUT IT UP!" I yell at her.

She turns the blender off and says," It's one in the afternoon."

"I don't care!" I yell.

Prim enters the room wearing a dress and a nice pair of shoes. She's wearing a light amount of make up and her hair is curled perfectly. She looks beautiful and I hate her for it.

"Aren't you excited?" Prim giggles." The festival is today!"

"Yeah," I mimic her voice.

"Katniss, be nice," Mom says.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes and make my way over to the fridge.

"The Mellark's are coming over in an hour, we'll be going to the festival together," Mom informs.

"Oh, great!" Prim squeals.

"Who are the Mellark's?" I ask.

"Oh, they just moved to the district a couple of years ago. They run the bakery." Mom says.

"You know, Peeta just a year older than you," Prim wiggles her brows.

"Shut up," I glare at her. Her small smile immediately disappears.

"Katniss," Mom says.

"No, she has to learn to shut up," I mutter and walk out the room.

I enter the bedroom and slam the door.

...

I put trace my eye several times with the eye liner.

"Katniss, I want you to meet some people!" Mom calls.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I growl.

I grab my eye black shadow and place it on my eye lids.

When I'm done, I look at myself in the mirror.

I have on a black t-shirt, with a pair of skinny jeans and knee high black boots. I decided to put my hair up.

I grab my coat and head outside.

There's lot of talking in the living room but I hear it silence when everyone's eyes land on me.

The Mellark's all have blonde hair and blue eyes. There's a set of blue eyes that stand out, out of all of them.

"This is my daughter, Katniss," My mom introduces me.

"Hi, Katniss," An older man says," I'm Christopher Mellark."

I look at him and then at his hand.

I walk out the house and walk towards town.

I don't want anything to do with mom, Prim, and their fake friends.

...

When I get to the festival, I see that there's a lot of little kids running around.

I grimace and walk towards a slushee stand.

"Hi," A girl with a pony tail greets.

"Hi," I give her a tight smile.

"What would you like today?" she asks.

"What's under five bucks?" I ask her.

"Oh, food is free in every single stand, today." She smiles.

"Can I have a slushee?" I ask.

"Coming right up," She smiles.

I roll my eyes and wait for my drink.

She hands me the drink and says," Enjoy the rest of the day."

"Highly doubt it," I reply causing her smile to fall.

I walk around and eventually get to some tables by a large crowd of people who are dancing to the music.

I sit down and drink my Slurpee.

"Katniss!" I hear someone yell my name. I turn around and see Prim making her way towards me.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath.

She sits next to me and says," Mom! Mom over here!"

I look to my left and see mom making her way over with the Mellark's.

They all take a seat.

Prim sits beside me and mom sits on the other side of me.

"We're going to go get some digits!" The two Mellark boys get up.

"Make good choices!" Mrs. Mellark calls after them.

"What about you, Peeta?" Mr. Mellark asks the boy with the unforgettable blue eyes.

"I'm fine," He waves his hand and makes eye contact with me.

I roll my eyes and look away.

I place my slurpee on the table and pick up a quarter off the floor.

"I'm going to go find, Rory!" Prim announces as I sit back up. Her hand makes contact with my Slurpee and it splashes all over my shirt and jeans.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologizes.

I clench my jaw and get up.

"I'll buy her a shirt-" Peeta begins.

"I don't want you to buy me shit," I growl.

"Katniss-" Mom begins.

"No," I shake my head," I'll see you later."

"Katniss, I'm sorry!" Prim calls out but I ignore her as I walk away.

...

I grab a shirt and see that it's bright orange. I hate it. I hate this festival. I hate everything.

"It's ugly, isn't it?" The girl beside me says. I turn to her and see that she's three inches shorter than me.

She wears dark clothes like me, and has a nose, ear, and lip piercing. She has a tattoo on her wrist of skull.

"You can say that," I hide my smirk.

"Follow me, I know a place where they sell better shirts," She starts to walk away.

...

I pick out a black shirt and see that it's twenty dollars.

"For this shirt?" I say in disbelief.

"Why waste money when you can do this?" She smirks and puts the shirt underneath mine to make it seem like I'm pregnant.

She grabs my hand and we run away.

...

I go into the restrooms and quickly change my shirt.

When I'm done, I walk out and she says," Want to hang?"

"Why not," I reply. I don't feel like going back to the festival.

...

"That sucks," She throws a shell into the water.

She took me to the shore that's directly beneath a bridge that leads out into the ocean.

"It does," I grumble.

"So do you have any boyfriends?" She asks.

"No," I say.

"My boyfriend Cato has this friend who is single, you two should meet," She suggests.

"I don't know," I mumble.

"He's a performer, you're going to love him," She gets up and motion me to go with her.

...

"That's him!" She points to a tall blonde with freakishly huge muscles. He's a dancer along with a group of other people.

"He's a dancer," She explains and everyone cheers just as he finishes.

"BABE!" She yells and jumps on him.

He gives her a big kiss as I stand there awkwardly.

"Babe, this is Katniss," She introduces me.

"Cato," He smirks at me.

I give him a tight smile and cross my arms.

"Marvel, there's someone you have to meet!" Clove runs over to a tall guy.

She pulls him over to me and says," This is the guy I was telling you about."

He's wearing the same colors I am, and he has tattoo's all over his arms.

"Marvel," He sticks out his hand.

"Katniss," I shake it.

"Let's go to the beach!" Cato announces.

Marvel puts his arm around me. I'm about to shrug it off but I see mom glaring at me.

I decide to not do anything about it.

"Is that Finnick?!" I hear Cato laugh a bronze haired guy talking to Peeta.

"I don't want trouble today Cato," Finnick says in an annoyed tone.

Peeta glances my way and looks to my side. His eyes instantly fill with jealousy and anger.

He looks back at me and I look away.

"Don't be such a little punk, Odair," Clove rolls her eyes.

"Still mad about the incident with Annie?" Cato laughs.

Finnick gets up to punch Cato but Peeta holds him back.

"We're not looking for any trouble," Peeta struggles with a fighting Finnick.

"Watch out for your friend and yourself," He spits on the floor before he walks away.

Marvel and I follow shortly after; I do my best to avoid Peeta's gaze.

...

It's three in the morning by the time I get home.

"Where have you been?!" My mom yells as I enter the living room.

"Out," I reply.

"Did you pay for that shirt?" She asks me.

"That's none of your business," I reply.

She pulls on her hair and turns to me," I don't want you hanging out with those kids."

"I can hang out with whoever the hell I want," I glare at her.

"They're bad influences." She stares at me in disbelief.

"Who cares?" I hiss.

She sighs and says," You're grounded."

"For socializing with people who understand me?!" I yell in anger.

"Mom?" I hear a soft voice.

I look over and see Prim looking at us.

"Go back to sleep prim," Mom says.

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up from your beauty sleep," I glare at them both and head to my room.

"Katniss-" Mom begins but I slam the door shut and go to bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: There's more to come! Also, I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. **

**So what did you all think of this chapter? Please let me know through a review or PM. **

**Shout out to AWESOMEGIRL2656!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: See you guys at the bottom...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins. And I don't own,' The last song.' All credit goes to Nicholas Sparks. **

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

_The Next Day.._

"Katniss, there's breakfast on the table," Mom announces.

"Coming," I grumble and get up.

When I get there, I take a seat farthest from them and eat my breakfast.

"Mom, can I go over to Clarissa's?" Prim asks as she sips on her orange juice.

"Sure, just be back by five," Mom orders.

"Thank you," She smiles.

I pick on my toast and try to hide my anger.

Of course she's allowed to do anything; she's Prim. If anything happened to her, mom and dad would give a shit.

After minutes of silence and eating, Prim stands up and says," Well, I'm off."

"Have fun sweetie," Mom kisses her fore head.

"Thanks, bye Katniss," Prim says.

"Bye," I mutter.

Once Prim leaves mom says," Prim never did anything to you."

"She never does anything," I roll my eyes and get up. I throw away my breakfast and place the cup and plate in the sink," I'll be in my room pretending to be sorry for my actions."

I hear her sigh in frustration when I leave.

...

I paint the last of my nail black.

When I'm done, I blow on it and open the window with my free hand.

I look up and see the small waves crashing onto the shore.

When my nails dry, I get up and close the window.

There's a loud knocking on the front door.

I get out my room and see that Peeta enters the living room caring a tray.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Malcomson," I hear Finnick greet.

I roll my eyes.

Mom decided to change her last name because she didn't want dad's last name.

"Hi Katniss," I hear his soft voice.

I look over at him and see him giving me a polite smile.

"Peeta," I say in a firm voice.

"Where should I set these?" Peeta asks my mom.

"On the table," Mom says.

"Is this Katniss?" Finnick asks motioning towards me.

"Yes, she's going to be here the rest of the summer," Mom says just as Finnick wiggles his eye brows at me.

I grimace and she laughs.

"She's off limits Finnick," Mom says in between laughter," Same for you Peeta."

Peeta turns a dark shade of red causing me to anger.

"You don't have to go around picking fun at people," I glare at her.

The room goes silent.

"Aren't you a piece of work?" Finnick lets out a whistle.

"I can say the same thing about you," I glare at him.

There's another knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Mom announces.

She opens the door and I see Marvel standing outside.

"Why are you here?" My mother asks in a cold voice.

"Is Katniss here?" He asks.

"She doesn't live here," Mom says.

"I'll be out in a minute," I announce.

"I'll wait," He calls back.

Mom closes the door and turns to me.

"You can have any man and you chose that one?" She hisses.

I can feel Finnick and Peeta watching us.

"That's none of your business," I mutter and go into my room.

"It is! You're my daughter!" She yells.

"Leave me alone!" I yell at her.

"You're not dating him!" She yells.

"I'm not dating him! We're friends!" I yell and put my shoes on.

"I told you I don't want you hanging out with those kids!" She yells.

"I can hang out with whoever the fuck I want!" I hiss and storm out the room.

"Katniss Everdeen, get back in here!" She yells.

I storm out the house, ignoring the pair of eyes from Finnick and Peeta.

When I get out, I turn to Marvel and say," Let's get out of here."

...

"Here," She hands me a bottle of liquor.

"No thanks," I shake my head.

"It'll help," She put the bottle in my hands.

I grab it and take a small sip. The alcohol burns as it slides down my throat.

I hand it to Cato and he takes a drink.

"What were Finnick and Peeta doing at your house?" Clove asks. Marvel told them the whole story; asshole.

" Delivering bread to my mom," I grumble and pick at the sand.

"Enough of this shit; it depressing," Cato gets up and turns on the music.

...

I've been sitting down for hours and enjoying the sound of the music as I watch the small bonfire.

"Hey," I hear his voice.

I turn and see Marvel is sitting next to me.

"Hey," I grumble and cross my arms. The sun is starting to set and I forgot to grab my coat.

"You know," He scoots closer to me," A girl like you shouldn't be wearing this much clothes."

He starts to tug on the end of my shirt.

"Stop it," I smack his hand and scoot away from him.

"I'm just trying to have a little fun," His hands go back to where they were.

"I said stop!" I yell causing Cato and Clove to stop making out.

I get up and storm away from the beach.

"Katniss, come on I was messing! Katniss!" He yells trying to fight laughter.

...

As I walk up the stairs of the beach house, I hear Prim, Mom, and a male voice laughing.

When their laughing dies down, I hear," So is it just you two?"

" Oh, uh, my daughter Katniss is here for the rest of the summer," Mom says with all traces of humor and happiness gone.

"Really? I'd like to meet her," He says.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Prim says in a soft voice.

"Why not?" He asks.

"She's... going through a phase right now," Mom states.

A phase? A phase? Is that what she calls my personality because she's too ashamed to admit that I am the way I am?

I huff and go back down the steps. I grab a cheap blanket and walk as far away from the house as I can. When I'm at a good distance, I lay the blanket on the floor and lay down on it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you all thought in the reviews.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: See you at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins. I also don't own the last song. All credit goes to Nicholas Sparks. **

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

_The Next Morning..._

I enter the house only to find mom sitting on the couch, in her bathrobe and sipping on what I suppose is coffee.

After I woke up, I decided to go to mom's since I had nowhere else to go.

"Where have you been?" She asks as she sets her coffee mug down.

"Out," I say before I close the door.

"It's ten in the morning," she says.

"I know, there's a clock," I walk towards my room.

"We're not done talking, get back over here," She demands.

"I-" I begin to protest but she beats me to it.

"Get over here, now," She hisses.

I make sure to give her a scowl before I walk towards her.

"Where were you at last night?!" She yells in anger.

"I said I was out," I cross my arms.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?! " she yells." I thought that boy did something to you!"

"He didn't do anything." I roll my eyes.

"Where were you at?!" She yells.

"Its none of your buisness!" I yell at her.

"Tell me where you were last night or you're grounded!" She yells.

"Ground me?" I start to laugh." You think that grounding me is going to make an impact-"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!" She yells with every fiber in her body.

"Out," I reply casuing her to let out a frustrated sigh.

She steps closer to me and takes a breath, as if she's about to speak but her nose scrunches in disgust.

She leans in closer to me and looks up seconds later.

"Is that alcohol?" She asks.

I don't say anything.

"You're underage," she hisses at me.

"To top that off, I had my first cigarette in the tenth grade," I say. There's something about getting her angry that satisfies me.

"Go to your room," She glares at me.

"I'm not going anywhere," I say.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!" She yells in anger.

"Bitch," I mutter under my breath as I make my way towards my room. As I pass by prim's room, I notice her door closing.

She heard everyhting.

...

"Breakfast is ready," Prim informs me.

I get up and throw my book on my bed.

"Katniss?" Prim says.

"What?" I mutter.

She stays silent.

"Never mind," she leaves the room.

I follow after her and sit down at the kitchen table, once I get there.

As usual, I sit farthest from them both and eat my food in silence.

"I've made arrangements for your punishment," Mom says.

I try not to laugh and say," What might those arrangments be?"

"Starting today, you'll be working at the Mellark bakery till eight at night." she states." That should be enough to keep you busy."

"What's the pay?" I ask.

"There is no pay," She says.

"Then how is it a buisness?" I give her an odd look.

"Everyone will be paid except for you," She says.

"That's not fair!" I shriek.

"That's your punishment, either do it right or I'll call your father and have him extend your time here with me," She says.

I clench my jaw and say," I'll take the fucking punishment."

"Language," She says.

"Right, don't want to damage Prim's virgin ears," I roll my eyes.

Prim sets her fork down and leaves the kitchen.

Mom glares at me and follows her.

"Drama queens," I mutter and finish my food.

...

"You just gently sueeze and go around the cupcake in a circular motion," Mr. Mellark says.

Mom drove me to the bakery thirty minutes ago. Since my arrival, Mr. Mellark has been telling me what I'll be doing and he's been teaching me how to frost a cupcake.

"Peeta will be here soon, He'll be working back here with you," He says.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"That's just about it," He gives me a warm smile.

I stare at him but don't return the smile.

I look away and grab the frosting bag.

As soon as he exits the room, I start to frost cupcakes.

Ten minutes later, I hear the floorboard creek several times. I look up and find Peeta grabbing an apron.

"Goodmorning, Katniss," He greets.

"Peeta," I curtly say.

I continue to do my work and Peeta begins to talk.

"How are you-" He begins.

"I came here to work not to socialize ," I mutter.

"I'm just trying to start a conversation," He says.

"Well don't," I glare at him and go back to work.

...

"Fucking piece of shit!" I yell.

Peeta stops frosting and looks up at me.

"How can you fucking do this every day!" I yell.

I've been trying to cut out cookies with a piece of plastic that's shaped like a star. I tried tracing it with a knife but the dough looks like shit!

I grab a plate and get ready to throw it at the dough but a soft hand wraps around my wrist.

"Put the plate down and I'll help you," He says in a smooth tone.

"I'm not an idiot-" I begin.

"I know, just let me show you how to do it." He grabs the plate from my hands.

He sets it down and grabs the cookie cutter from the counter." First off, you don't use a knife ."

I roll my eyes but continue to pay attention.

"Second of all, you need to push down over the dough." He pushes the plastic down." Then you pick up the cookie cutter and there you have a perfectly shaped star."

I feel my face redden in embarrassment.

"You try," He gives me the plastic.

"What?" I ask in shock. Why the hell isn't he laughing?

"You try," He gives me an encouraging smile.

"Quit smiling like that," I stare at him.

"Is my smile bothering you?" He smirks.

I roll my eyes and snatch the cookie cutter out his hands.

I quickly do what he did and see that I get the same results.

"See, you're already steps away from being a pro," He comments.

"Quit feeding me lies," I scowl.

"There's someone here to see you," Wheat inetrrupts our conversation.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"He didn't say much," He says.

I sigh and walk out the room. When I get to the front, I see that Marvel is leaning on the counter.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Here to pick you up," He says.

"How do you know I work here?" I ask.

"People talk," He shakes hair out of his face. "Come on, let's go."

I stare at him and say," I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Are you still on about yesterday?" He laughs." I was joking."

"Yeah, it was very funny," I glare at him.

"Quit being stuck up and come wth me. Clove and Cato are throwing a party," He says and grabs my arm.

"I said get the hell away," I say and push him back.

"Playing hard to get?" He chuckles and jumps over the counter.

"Fuck off," I point towards the door.

"Hey, if you're not buying something get out," I hear a strong, steady voice speak behind me.

Marvel bursts out laughing and says," What are you going to do, baker?"

"Call the police," I hear Peeta say.

"Go ahead," Marvel snorts.

"Get the fuck out of here," I grab his tattood bicep.

"I'm not-" He begins.

"I'll hang out soon, just give me a week," I lie. There's no way in hell, that I'm hanging out with him.

"You and me, alone?" He bites his lip.

"Yeah," I lie and push him out the bakery.

As soon as I turn around, I find that Peeta's hands are balled into fists.

"Let's get back to work," I head towards the back.

...

I wipe sweat off my forehead as I clock out. Peeta, Wheat, Rye, and I got done with everything real early, so there's no need to work anymore.

"Katniss, can I talk to you?" Peeta asks when I place my card on top of Rye's.

"What, now?" I ask in annoyed tone.

"It's about Marvel," He says.

"Well, I don't feel like talking about him," I take off my arpon.

"He's just going to get what he wants and leave," Peeta looks me in the eye.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I start to get angry.

"No, im not," He says.

"I'm not going go sleep with him, you asshole. I was just saying that to get him to leave!" I yell." I'm not a fucking slut!"

"I didn't think you were, I-" He begins.

"Fuck you, Peeta," I glare at him before I leave.

..

As I race up the steps to the house, I hear laughter again. I notice there's a car parked in front of mom's house.

It's a sports car and the newest one out. Only a rich person can afford it.

"Stop it!" I hear Prim laugh really hard.

I enter the house and see that Mom, Prim, and a man , are all laughing really hard.

There's two glasses of wine on the coffee table and a water, which must be for prim.

Everyone silences as soon as they see me.

Mom's eyes widen, as well as Prim's.

"Katniss! You're home early!" Mom stands up as if she was caught doing something illegal.

"Yeah," I say and nod towards the guy." Who's that? Your latest fuck?"

"Katniss!" Mom and Prim yell in embarrassment.

" I am so sorry-" Mom begins.

"It's fine Crystal," The man waves off and stands up." Cornelius Snow."

He sticks out his hand but I don't shake it.

"I'm the daughter going through the phase. I'm also the daughter and sister that they didn't want you to meet." I glare at all of them and head to my room.

* * *

**Author's Note. The reason for my absence is because I was having internet difficulties. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins. I don't own the Last song. All credit goes to Nicholas Sparks. **

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

"What a way to charm a woman," Rye jokes.

"Shut up," I mutter and close the bakery.

"She's a tough nut to crack, that Katniss," Dad says as he closes the cash register.

" What happend, anyway?" Wheat asks.

"Marvel came earlier and he didn't want to leave. Katniss told him that she'd hang out with him and he asked if they'd be alone and she said yes." I say." After her shift ended, I told her what Marvel does with every girl and she got mad. I thought it was because of what I said about Marvel but it wasn't."

"Then what was she so pissed about?" Rye asks.

"She said that she just said that to get him out of here." I say." Then she yelled that she's not a slut and stormed out the bakery."

"Goodluck trying to get her out on a date." Rye laughs.

"Boys," Dad scolds.

"Pete, you can have any piece of ass but you choose this bitchy, seventeen year old girl?" Wheat asks.

"Wheat," Dad glares at him.

"She's not bitchy, She's just angry about something," I glare at Wheat.

"What?" He grins." I never said I didn't like her."

**Katniss's POV**

_The Next day.._

I eat my food in silence and feel Mom glancing at me every few minutes.

"Katniss-" She begins.

"You don't need to explain anything," I glare at her from across the table. "I perfectly understand."

"We're really sorry," Prim looks at me with her blue sorrow-filled eyes. I wonder how many people fall for that trap.

"You must be so sorry," I snort and shake my head.

I pick up my fork and start to eat.

...

"Good morning, Katniss!" Mr. Mellark greets.

"Mr. Mellark," I nod and head towards the back to clock in.

When I get to the back, I see that Peeta is kneading dough with Finnick.

"Look what we have here, Pete." Finnick lets out a whistle." Ms. Malcolmson's oldest daughter."

"Look what we have here, two horny ass eighteen year old boys," I say before I clock in.

"BURN!" I hear Wheat and Rye yell.

I tie and apron around myself and say," What am I doing today?"

"Wait, you work here?" Finnick asks.

"Got a problem?" I raise a brow and cross my arms.

"Just curious," He shrugs his shoulders.

"You'll be working the register," Peeta informs.

I avoid his gaze and head to the front.

...

"How many calories does this have?" The blonde points to a cupcake.

This blonde has been here for nearly twenty minutes, pointing at every single pastry and asking about it's calories.

I pinch the nose of my bridge and look at her," Look you idiot, you came to a bakery so expect some high calories on everything. Either you buy something or get the fuck out and buy a salad at the salad bar down the street."

She glares at me and walks out.

"Someone needs to get laid," Rye laughs.

" Go fuck yourself," I mutter and lean on the counter.

The bakery bell rings and three college students enter. One is a boy who has grey eyes and brown hair, Then there's two girls; one has short brown, spiky hair and brown eyes, The other one has reddish- brown hair with green eyes. The boy is about six feet tall, The girl with brown is has to be about 5'7 and the girl with green eyes can't be more than 5'4.

"Hi Rye!" the girl with green eyes, runs up to Rye and gives him a bear hug.

"Hey Annie," He hugs her back.

Annie, Cato mentioned her at the carnival. It's what got finnick angry.

"Who are you?" The girl with spiky hair asks.

"None of your damn buisness," I reply.

She smirks and says," I like this one."

"I'm Gale," The guy says." That's Johanna."

"Lovely," I give him a tight smile.

"Aren't you feisty," He laughs.

"You mean bitchy," I rephrase his word.

He laughs and says," We're going to get along just fine."

"Gale, Johanna, Annie!" I hear Peeta yell in joy.

"Annie!" I hear finnick yell.

"What- No love for us, Odair?" I hear Johanna ask.

I keep my face straight forward and wait for more customers. They're obviously having a reunion of some sort, and I'm known to end happiness right on spot.

...

I close up the bakery and walk towards the back.

I clock out and take off my apron. After I let my hair out of its pony tail, I give my head a small shake to let my hair loose.

"That's quite a show you gave us," I hear Finnick say.

I turn around and find him, Peeta, Gale, Wheat, and Rye staring at me. Peeta tries to look away to make is seem like he wasn't staring.

"Stop it," Annie smacks the back of his head.

I walk towards the exit but I hear a soft voice.

"Katniss, wait," I hear Peeta say.

"I'm going home," I open the door.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," He apologizes.

"What did I say yesterday? I told you not to feed me lies," I turn to him.

"This isn't a lie, it's an apology," He says." I didn't intend for what I said to sound the way you took it. I was trying to warn you about Marvel-"

"Will you quit talking about him like if I'm going to sleep with him," I glare at him.

"Sorry, I just- Look, I'm really sorry, ok." He apologizes.

"How do I know if this is an acutal apology or you trying to save your reputation," I place a hand on my hip.

"It's an apology," He looks at me with sincerity.

"I would've believed it if you didn't apologize in front of all your friends and siblings," I step out the bakery.

_He's just trying to save his damn reputation, just like everyone._

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins. I don't own the last song. All credit goes to Nicholas Sparks.**

* * *

**Katniss'****s POV**

"How was work?" Mom asks.

"Boring," I mumble as I take large bites out of my sandwich.

"Can we please just have dinner like a normal family?" Prim asks.

"We're not a family," I say.

"Yes we are," Mom says.

"No we're not," I get up and put my dishes in the sink.

"You didn't finish your-" Mom begins.

"I'm not hungry." I say.

I've had enough to deal with tonight. First Peeta and Now Prim and Mom.

...

I hear soft knocking on my door.

"Mom, I don't want to hear it, I'm trying to-" I begin.

"It's Prim," I hear a soft voice.

"What do you want?" I growl.

"Can...Can we please talk?" She asks.

"I had a pretty shitty day and I'm tired, I'd appreciate-" I begin but she barges into the room and closes the door.

"Please," She begs.

"Prim, get the fuck out!" I hiss.

"You always have a shitty day, I just- I want to apologize for what you over heard the other day," She says."I'm so sorry, Katniss! It's just, you don't like being around people and-"

"So you say I'm going through a phase?!" I hiss.

"I'm sorry!" She bursts into tears." It's the last thing I intended to happen! I just- I just want to be sisters again!"

"That is never going to-" I begin.

"Please, Please, Please! Just give me one chance!" She cries harder.

_Flashback..._

_"Just hold still!" I panic and pull Prim by her hand._

_"It hurts, Katniss!" She sobs._

_"We're almost home!" I say and drag her across the lawn. _

_Prim and I were running around in the park and she fell and twisted her ankle. Since, I have to carry both backpacks, which are heavy, I have to drag her home._

_"KATNISS EVERDEEN!" I hear my mom screech._

_"Mom! She fell and-" I begin but she spanks me._

_"GET IN THE HOUSE!" She roars._

_"But she-" I begin._

_"YOU'RE GROUNDED!" She yells and starts attend Prim._

_"But I didn't do it!" I say with tears in my eyes._

_"GET IN THE HOUSE. NOW!" She glares at me._

_..._

_I press my ear against the wall and hear them whispering._

_"Prim is staying with me, you can have Katniss," Dad says._

_"I'm not keeping Katniss!" Mom yells._

_"You know why it has to be that way!" He yells._

_"I want Prim!" She yells. _

_"You're not-" He begins._

_"I want her!" She yells louder. Silence takes over for a few moments._

_"Why don't you just let Prim decide?" Dad speaks up._

_"Fine!" She yells._

_..._

_"Prim, do you want to stay with me or mom?" Dad asks her._

_Dad thinks I'm asleep, so does mom. They're both in Prim's room, asking her the question._

_" Can't I stay with both of you?" She asks in a child like voice._

_"It can only be one of us," Mom says._

_"What about Katniss?" Prim asks._

_"Don't worry about her, just choose," Mom says._

_"Okay," Prim says." I'll- I'll- I'll stay with mom."_

_End of Flashback..._

"No, now get out!" I hiss and point at the door.

"But Katniss-" Prim begins.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yell.

She looks hurt but nods. She scurries out the room and silently closes the door.

I squeeze my eyes shut and bite into my hand.

_You're not going to cry over something stupid, stop it. You didn't cry when you heard they didn't want you, so you're not crying now. Stop! Stop it!_

I take in deep breathes and open my eyes.

_You're fine all by yourself._

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter, but It's a really important one because it shows why Katniss is the way she is. **

**Next update should be soon. An update for The Accident should be updated soon as well. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. **

**I hope you are all enjoying your summer vacation! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: The Author's Note at the bottom of the page is VERY important so MAKE SURE TO READ IT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins. I don't own the last song. All credit goes to Nicholas Sparks.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

_Two days later... _

"Hello?" I hear the sound of my mom's voice." Oh, Hi Peeta."

I slip on my shirt and search for my black converse.

"Yes but she's going to be running ten minutes late because we have to drop Prim off for her piano lessons," Mom says.

"Always about prim," I grumble and spot my converse right next to the T.V. stand.

"You too, bye," Mom says.

Seconds pass before I hear a knock on the door.

"Katniss, hurry, Prim is going to be late for her lessons," She says.

"I'm going to be late for a punishment you gave me," I growl and tie my shoe laces.

I hear her sigh and say," We'll wait for you in the car."

"Whatever," I say under my breath.

...

"Have fun sweetie!" Mom waves as prim walks into the building.

Ever since the night I told her to get out my room, she hasn't spoken to me, which I don't mind.

"You've been saying good bye for five minutes," I say in an impatient tone.

"I just needed to make sure she got In there safely," Mom says.

"Right," I try to hide the annoyance that tries to show.

...

"Here we are," She parks in the parking lot of the bakery.

"I see that," I grab my satchel and step out the car.

"Katniss, wait!" I hear before I can walk away. I turn around and see that her windows are lowering as she stretches her body towards the passengers side.

"What?" I say impatiently.

"I-" She looks like she wants to say something but shakes her head." Never mind, have a nice day."

I turn around and head towards the back of the bakery.

I look backwards and see that Mom is just leaving the parking lot.

When I turn back around, I walk towards the back steps.

"Pst,"

I stop walking and look around.

"Over here, Everdeen," I hear a mischievous voice.

I look over and see that Clove is behind the end of a dumpster.

I walk towards her and say," What are you doing here?"

"Marvel says you work here, now," She motions towards the place.

"As punishment," I say in an annoyed tone.

"Punishments," She rolls her eyes." Just another way to try to keep us from having fun, lucky for us were rebels."

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Cato and Marvel are working so I thought that you and I could go to the beach, have a couple of drinks and hang," She suggests.

I look towards the back door of the bakery and then back at her.

"Why the hell not," I say and she laughs.

She loops her arm around mine as we walk away from the back.

...

"So you an Marvel?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me and takes a drink from the bottle of tequila.

"No, that'll never happen," I grimace at the thought.

"Oh, come on, he's hot and he gets you," She passes me the tequila.

"He's an asshole," I point out causing her to laugh really hard.

"He is but so are we," She says in between laughs.

I take a large drink of the tequila and spot a young boy building a sandcastle, in the distance, with his father. The young boy adds sea shells to the castle, while the father stacks sand on top of sand. The mother takes out her camera and says something to get their attention.

"Kids, gross," Clove says." Cato and I are never having kids."

"You guys are going to be together? Forever?" I ask.

"Until we die," She smiles to herself." We have our entire lives planned out. He's going to keep performing and I'm going to get a job where I can. We're going to continue living in his apartment and live happily ever after."

"Oh," I say as she passes me the bottle.

I take a large drink and set the drink in the sand.

"What about you?" She asks.

"I'm going to move out once I'm eighteen and never see my disgrace of a family again. Then, I'll probably be living under a damn bridge or be doing time in jail," I admit.

I'm not going to College because there's no hope for me. I don't have any money on me so I'll keep stealing to have something.

"Awesome," she grabs the bottle and keeps drinking.

...

"You- You- You know what we should do?!" I slur into the darkness.

"What?!" Clove laughs.

"We should- We should juzzzt- go trash something!" I stumble in the sand.

"Why don't we- Why don't we just go- and- and- and-" Clove falls to the sand and throws up.

I laugh really hard and fall to my knees.

When her retching stops, I hear," That tastes- like- like shit."

I laugh harder and clutch my stomach.

"Hey!" I hear a yell.

In between laughs, I raise my head and see there's a bright light coming our way.

"IZZZZ THE POLICE! RUN!" Clove yells in a over dramatic voice.

We laugh harder as the bright light gets closer.

" Intoxicated at night on the beach?" I hear a deep male voice." You're coming with me."

I feel a strong hand wrap around my arm and yank me up.

"RUN!" I laugh and stumble but he keeps his grip on me.

"Oh, is the bad cop going to take us to jail?!" Clove laughs.

...

"Blow on this," He places a small tube in front of my lips.

"Iz it- Iz it- a balloon?" I stumble.

"Just do it," He says.

"Finnnnee, bossy," I grumble and blow on the damn thing.

After several seconds he tells me to stop and he studies the object.

"What's your name?" He asks and grabs my satchel.

"Scarrrrrrrrlett Johnsan," I slur.

"Your name is not Scarlett Johansson," He says.

"Myyyyy stomach hurts!" Clove whines before she starts throwing up.

"Katniss Everdeen?" He reads from what looks like a small square paper.

"Yesssss," I say and feel my stomach doing something funny.

"And you're seventeen years old," He says in a disapproving tone.

"Mmmmmhhhhhmmm," I place a hand over my mouth.

"Does your mother happen to be Crystal Malcomson?" He asks.

"Blrgh!" I throw up all over his shoes.

"I won't take you to the station this time but this is a warning for both of you. I'll drive you both home," He says.

...

"Watch your step," He helps me up the stairs.

He knocks twice on a chocolate door and it opens seconds later.

"Peeeeeeeeeeetttttaaaa!" I laugh and stumble.

His eyes widen and my mom comes into view.

"Mommy!" I laugh.

"Where have you been?!" She hisses at me.

"She was on the beach with a twenty- two year old. They were both intoxicated." The cop says as I start to get another funny feeling in my stomach." I had her take a breathalyzer test and she got a 0.15. She'll be let off with a warning this time but if this happens again, she'll be suspended from the beach and tooken to jail until you pick her up."

"Thank you, Lloyd, " Mom grabs me by the arm and pulls me inside the house." Thank you for helping, Peeta."

"You're welcome," He mumbles and looks at me.

"Byeeeeee," I wave.

As soon as he exits the house, mom sets me down and yells," INTOXICATED AGAIN?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK! DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOU HAD PRIM AND I? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED! I HAD A GROUP OF PEOPLE HELP SEARCH FOR YOU BUT THEY HAD TO WORK TOMORROW SO THEY WENT HOME EXCEPT FOR PEETA! THAT BOY ONLY HAS ABOUT TWO MORE LEFT TO TRY AND SLEEP BEFORE HE HAS TO WORK AGAIN! YOU'RE GOING TO WORK TOMORROW WITH OR WITHOUT A HANGOVER AND YOU'RE GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE AND TELL THEM WHAT A IDIOTIC THING YOU DID SO YOU CAN LEARN YOUR LESSON! ALSO, FROM NOW ON, IM WALKING YOU INTO THE BAKERY SO YOU DONT GET IDEAS ABOUT LEAVING !"

I throw up all over the carpet and pass out before I can hear anymore of her yells.

**Peeta's POV**

I take off my shoes and hear a light knock on my door.

I look over and see Dad walking towards me with sleepy eyes.

"Did you find her?" He asks.

"The cops did, she was at the beach intoxicated," I say." The cop also said that a twenty two year old was with her, I think it was Marvel."

"That boy's nothing but trouble," He says.

"What if he did something to her?" my eyes widen.

"Son," He places a hand on my shoulder." I'm sure nothing happened, and you said it was a twenty two year old. There was never a gender revealed."

I sigh and nod.

"Right," I agree.

"Get some rest," He says." I know your shift starts early today, but I'll let you come in at ten."

"Dad-" I begin.

"Pete, It's fine," He gives me a small smile." Get some sleep."

"Goodnight," I say.

"Night," He says and leaves my room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**So... This chapter was updated TODAY because it's a very special day for someone.**

**ITS AWESOMEGIRL2656'S BIRTHDAY! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ****I hope that you have the most MIND-BLOWING birthday and I hope that you get everything you wish for! You are an amazing friend, human being, and author, and I wish nothing but good things for you!**

** - From your friend, Ilovepeeta4ever**

**MAKE SURE TO WISH AWESOMEGIRL2656 HAPPY BIRTHDAY THROUGH A REVIEW!**


End file.
